Te encontré
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo solo, en un páramo blanco donde nada cambiaba, era un alivio hallarse de pronto rodeado por aquel fuego irrefrenable. Sabía que un pequeño error le costaría una nueva quemadura; pero no le importaba abrasarse la piel, si eso significaba que podría sentirse vivo por un minuto más. [AoKaga] [One-shot].


**Yo. Soy una irresponsable que en teoría está estudiando matemática, pero bueno, la verdad es que de pronto me saqué este escrito de debajo de la manga~ Desde hace un **_**montón**_** que quería escribirlo; la historia tiene lugar justo después del partido entre Seirin y Touou, en la Winter Cup –y, a mi modo de ver (y aunque yo quizás en este escrito lo haya llevado un poco **_**demasiado**_** al extremo), fue un poco como la describo aquí la manera en que Aomine quedó después de ese partido. O sea, yo porque le voy al AoKaga a más no poder y por eso lo veo en todos lados… pero, vamos, todos sabemos que algo de esto hubo xD**

**Pasen y lean, y entenderán a qué me refiero :'D**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Lo había encontrado.<p>

Hacía mucho tiempo atrás que sus esperanzas habían sido abandonadas, alejándose a la deriva en un océano oscuro de pensamientos amargos —un océano sin oleaje, inmutable: muerto, en cierto modo. Porque así se encontraba la voluntad de Aomine Daiki por entonces: sin vida. Pero, ¿cómo podría haber sido de otra manera? Jugando bajo el sol y bajo la luna, su incondicional amor al baloncesto lo había llevado mucho más allá de lo que incluso él mismo podría haber esperado. Para él, jugar al básquet era tan natural como respirar. La fluidez de sus movimientos; la familiaridad con la que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el material rugoso de la pelota, haciéndola rebotar; acelerar y desacelerar de pronto, conduciendo el balón y siendo capaz de hacerlo atravesar la canasta incluso desde los ángulos más absurdos; el movimiento de sus ojos al captar las fintas de sus rivales —y sus propios amagues, que se sucedían uno atrás del otro y desconcertaban hasta al oponente más astuto. Aomine no pensaba mientras jugaba. Simplemente se dejaba llevar. De la misma manera en que una persona no se concentra en respirar mientras lo hace; él estaba tan familiarizado con el tacto del balón y el sonido del mismo al rebotar contra el suelo, que era capaz de guiarlo y manipularlo ágilmente sin siquiera tener que pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero, ¿qué sentido tenía si no tenía un oponente al que enfrentarse? ¿Qué caso había en jugar un deporte en el que sus rivales habían perdido la voluntad de luchar?

Había alcanzado la cima. Había llegado a una cumbre desde la que podía verlo _todo_; pero la vista ante sus ojos no tenía mucho que ofrecerle. Sólo un páramo blanco y vacío —carente de los formidables rivales con los que Aomine había esperado encontrarse. Se hallaba solo, totalmente solo. Allá abajo, a lo lejos, se divisaban todos aquellos que habían perdido la voluntad de pelear luego de haberse enfrentado a él.

_— Ya déjalo, tío, es imposible ganarle._

_— No sé ni para qué me gasto en jugar este deporte._

_— ¿Lo has visto? No es normal. No tiene caso tratar de enfrentarse a él._

Aunque se hallaban lejos, muy lejos, podía oír sus palabras perfectamente; como si aquella niebla blanca que lo rodeaba fuesen sus voces convertidas en vapor —un vapor que lo rodeaba y le susurraba al oído sin cesar, sin dejarle un descanso, murmurando e invadiendo su mente a cada instante.

Era por ello que la voluntad de Aomine había muerto. Sí, había logrado llegar a la cumbre; pero en el proceso había dejado a todos los demás atrás —y, demasiado tarde, se había dado cuenta de que había alcanzado un lugar al que los otros no _podían_ llegar. No era una cuestión de tiempos; no era como si él sencillamente aprendiese más rápido que el resto pero, tarde o temprano, los demás fuesen a unírsele en aquella desolada cima.

Había estado demasiado tiempo esperando allí solo, sentado en medio de aquel vapor blanquecino, como para seguir pensando que algo como aquello algún día iba a ocurrir.

Se había convencido de que nunca, _nunca _encontraría a alguien que pudiese ponerle un freno. No era que le gustase la idea de perder. _Quería ganar_. Pero la victoria sabía amarga cuando era alcanzada sin que hubiese siquiera necesidad de pelear por ella. No era una victoria real; era una farsa creada por unos oponentes que preferían regalarle el triunfo servido en una bandeja antes que aferrarse a él hasta el final.

Lo que Aomine quería era a alguien que lo hiciese dudar sobre si iba a ganar o no. A alguien que no le dijese simplemente _"sí, tómala, llévate la victoria contigo porque no hay caso en tratar de pelear"_.

Echándose sobre el suelo incorpóreo a su alrededor, había cerrado los ojos. Estaba harto de aquel páramo blanco, harto de aquel vapor impenetrable que lo rodeaba y le recordaba, una y otra vez, que estaba _solo_. Por eso mismo se había dejado caer, perdiendo la voluntad irrefrenable que durante tanto tiempo había demostrado en las canchas; abandonando el entusiasmo que siempre había asociado con aquel deporte que tanto amaba. No podía odiar el baloncesto. Y, aun así, la sensación de profunda amargura que lo invadía cada vez que pensaba en el mismo parecía indicarle lo contrario.

Sin embargo, luego de tanto tiempo esperando, tanto tiempo allí solo, envuelto por aquella espesa neblina blanca; lo había _encontrado_.

Había comenzado como una sensación cálida; una calidez que, antes de que Aomine hubiese podido siquiera reaccionar, lo había rodeado y de pronto se había convertido en una oleada calurosa que, golpeando contra sus párpados cerrados, lo había obligado a abrir los ojos.

Todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas. Nada quedaba de aquella niebla insondable que Aomine se había obligado a mirar durante tanto tiempo y a la que había acabado por acostumbrarse. No; todo estaba prendido _fuego_, y las llamas danzaban ante sus ojos mientras se oía el crepitar de lo que fuera que fuese su combustible. El calor era intenso e insoportable —y, aun así, era un alivio sentir aquella sensación abrasadora sobre la piel; era infinitas veces mejor que aquel páramo blanco en el que se había visto obligado a vivir durante tanto tiempo y que lo rodeaba de forma constante pero, a su vez, parecía no estar ahí.

Aquel fuego se _sentía_. Era imponente, impetuoso, devoraba todo a su paso y parecía dispuesto a encender a Aomine hasta haberlo quemado por completo. Estaba _vivo_, a diferencia de la niebla muerta de la anterior desolación blanca. Rodeado de aquella hoguera incontrolable, Aomine también se había sentido vivo; _vivo de verdad_, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Por fin, podía ver a su alrededor. Las llamas habían eliminado la niebla y habían revelado un paisaje vasto, encendido en tonos que oscilaban entre el carmesí y el amarillo debido al plasma y las brasas. Era una imagen devastadora; ver tantas cosas sucumbir ante semejante incendio era ciertamente _doloroso_. Incluso Aomine había sentido como si él mismo se estuviese prendiendo fuego —aunque no en el sentido literal de la palabra. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero de pronto se había encontrado a sí mismo acercándose a las llamas: jugando con ellas a evadirlas, y atravesándolas sin miedo pero poniendo mucho cuidado.

Hasta que se había quemado.

Había perdido. Las llamas habían logrado su objetivo: habían conseguido ganar la partida y quemarlo, produciéndole un ardor que lo había recorrido de punta a punta, incluso en sus entrañas. En ese entonces, Aomine había experimentado por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sensación de perder.

Había sido un sabor agridulce.

Un sabor agridulce por el que Daiki, inmediatamente, se había encontrado a sí mismo desvelándose todas las noches, preguntándose cuándo tendría oportunidad de probarlo de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, aquel juego con las llamas había sido algo único —y había algo emocionante en no saber hasta cuándo podría jugar con el fuego consiguiendo evadir las quemaduras; hasta cuándo podría continuar sin quemarse, sin sentir que su piel se abrasaba y se chamuscaba bajo aquel calor insoportable.

Había algo especial en la posibilidad de no salir ileso, en no ser inmune a todo —como se había acostumbrado a ser durante tanto tiempo conviviendo con aquella niebla blanca de antaño. Adrenalina. Furor. Entusiasmo. Astucia. Todas ellas eran cosas que se ponían en juego cuando se encontraba rodeado por aquel incendio; y sabía que un pequeño error sería pagado con el precio de una nueva quemadura.

No le importaba abrasarse la piel si significaba que podía sentirse vivo por un minuto más.

Más temprano que tarde, se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de aquel mar de fuego, de aquellos torbellinos de brasas que amenazaban con llevárselo consigo pero que conseguía evadir —aunque con dificultad—, del calor del ambiente que a duras penas le permitía respirar.

Se había enamorado del fuego, de la misma manera en que un esclavo se enamora de la libertad cuando ésta le es concedida por primera vez.

* * *

><p>— Ah, Kagami, ten un poco de consideración conmigo…<p>

— ¿Hah? ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? ¡Eres uno de los Reyes sin Coronar!

— Ya lo sé pero… eso es sólo un título, y además estoy poniéndome viejo.

— ¡Tienes sólo un año más que yo!

— Vale, vale… simplemente sé un poco más suave, estoy cansado.

Kiyoshi se rascó el cuello, dedicando una tímida sonrisa al impetuoso pelirrojo que se hallaba parado frente a él. Kagami sostenía una pelota de baloncesto en las manos y chorreaba sudor por todas partes, luego de haber marcado una docena de puntos seguidos —uno atrás del otro.

El ala–pívot volvió a abalanzarse hacia adelante, dispuesto a pasar a Kiyoshi una vez más.

Aomine se dedicaba a mirar desde la parte superior de las gradas del gimnasio de Seirin. Allá abajo se habían congregado algunos de los restantes miembros del equipo de baloncesto de la institución —entre ellos Izuki, Furihata, su capitán, y su entrenadora. El peliazulado no les prestaba atención; se dedicaba exclusivamente a seguir con la mirada los movimientos del pelirrojo, que en ese momento consiguió esquivar al pívot y, luego de dar un salto que parecía fuera de las capacidades humanas, donqueó la pelota hacia el interior del aro con agresividad.

— ¡Kagami…! —Se quejó Kiyoshi con voz cansina. Aparentemente, el pívot había pasado la noche sin dormir —debido a que, a último momento, se había acordado de que tenía un examen de historia japonesa– y por eso estaba agotado —motivo por el cual no podía darle pelea al diez de su propio equipo.

Kagami no pudo contener unas risas, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Aomine sintió un retortijón espantoso en las entrañas al verlo reír —su sonrisa era tan distinta del gesto ceñudo que solía portar en el rostro, era tanto más relajada y tan–…

— Aomine–kun.

El as de Touou casi se sale de su propio cuerpo cuando oyó una voz proveniente justo desde su derecha. Se sobresaltó tanto que se alzó del banco en el que se encontraba y casi se cae de cara hacia el frente —algo de lo que, definitivamente, no hubiese salido ileso. Consiguiendo mantener el equilibrio, se giró para observar a la pequeña sombra peliceleste que lo observaba desde su lado, con gesto imperturbable.

— ¡Tetsu! —Se quejó Aomine, la irritación más que evidente en su voz.– ¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso! ¿De dónde demonios…?

— Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, Aomine–kun. —_Claro_, masculló Aomine en el interior de su mente. Aquella era la respuesta estándar de Kuroko. El moreno chasqueó la lengua y decidió no discutir. Volvió a sentarse en su lugar, dispuesto a seguir mirando a Kagami jugar y decidido a ignorar al fantasma a su lado; pero Kuroko tenía otros planes.– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aomine se encogió de hombros.

— Eso no me dice mucho. —Comentó Kuroko, todavía con aquella actitud inmutable que solía caracterizar cada una de las palabras del once.– ¿Has venido a ver a Kagami–kun?

Una vena palpitó en la sien del moreno.

— ¿Hah? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? —Soltó con una voz que fingía incredulidad y soberbia —una voz que, sin embargo, no engañaba a Kuroko. Conocía a Aomine demasiado bien para verse engañado por un truco tan barato.

— Bueno, es precisamente lo que estás haciendo. —Señaló Kuroko alzando las cejas. Aomine volvió a chasquear la lengua; al fin y al cabo, su antigua sombra tenía razón. Se hallaba allí sentado sin hacer otra cosa que no fuese ver a Kagami jugar. ¿Qué otra conclusión podría sacar el peliceleste al respecto?

—… Tch. Quería ver si sigue siendo tan perdedor como siempre —y veo que es así, porque–…

— Aomine–kun, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Inquirió Kuroko con un leve matiz de escepticismo en su voz. El peliazulado despegó la vista del campo de juego por unos escasos segundos, para fulminar al once con la mirada.– Es obvio que lo consideras un rival de tu nivel.

Joder, Kuroko era demasiado perspicaz para su gusto. Tanto que lo irritaba un poco —Aomine estaba _muy_ acostumbrado a guardar todos sus pensamientos y emociones en lo profundo de su mente, sin permitir que nadie aparte de sí mismo —y a veces, ni siquiera eso— pudiese verlos. De modo que lo perturbaba que para Kuroko su forma de pensar fuese tan transparente como el agua.

No le respondió. No estaba obligado a hacerlo, al fin y al cabo.

A pesar de la falta de respuesta por parte del peliazulado, Kuroko no dijo nada. Al menos, así fue por unos instantes; ambos se dedicaron a observar el uno contra uno que tenía lugar en el interior de la cancha, donde Kagami parecía estar aplastando a Kiyoshi. El pívot apenas conseguía desviar _algunos_ de los tiros que el pelirrojo ejecutaba; ni hablar de marcar tantos contra él.

— Creo que deberías hablarlo con Kagami–kun. —Soltó Kuroko de pronto, como respondiendo a un interrogante que no había sido puesto en palabras.

Aomine no entendió a qué se refería.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió con voz apagada, arrastrando las palabras con evidente desinterés.

— … —Kuroko no respondió nada; Aomine sintió cómo le clavaba la mirada, tratando de decirle algo sólo mediante sus ojos. Cuando el moreno no pudo soportar más el ser observado de aquella forma, se giró para contemplar al contrario.

Aquellos ojos celestes lo observaban en plan_ "¿Eres tonto, Aomine–kun? Porque si no lo eres, no finjas serlo conmigo."_ Aomine casi podía oírlo decir aquellas palabras.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Aomine con irritación, mirando al contrario con mala cara.

— Aomine–kun, en el baloncesto eres genial, pero para el resto de las cosas eres un desastre. —Comentó Kuroko, suspirando con resignación.

— ¡Oi, Tetsu! —Se quejó el ala–pívot, contemplándolo con enfado.– No es jus–…

— ¡Oi, Kuroko! —Llamó Kagami entonces, haciéndole señas desde el campo de juego para que se acercase. El resto de sus compañeros de equipo también lo miraba expectante.– ¿Bajarás a entrenar o piensas quedarte ahí con ese idiota toda la tarde?

Una de las cejas de Aomine le dio un tic al oír aquello, pero no contestó. Se limitó a hundir los hombros y pintar en su rostro su típico gesto mezcla de aburrimiento y mal humor. El uno contra uno entre Kiyoshi y Kagami acababa de terminar y aparentemente iban a comenzar con el entrenamiento de verdad. La entrenadora de Seirin incluso se había colocado el silbato al cuello, y también se había girado para observar al once de su equipo y su antigua luz.

Kuroko les hizo un gesto para indicarles que ya iba. Se puso de pie y miró por unos momentos al contrario.

— Kagami–kun también te admira mucho. Más de lo que crees, me atrevería a decir. Pienso que si no le dices nada, perderías una oportunidad muy valiosa. —Dijo todo aquello con una expresión insondable; tanto que Aomine no tenía forma de saber si estaba hablando sobre lo que él pensaba, o sobre alguna otra cosa que nada tenía que ver con su línea de pensamiento. Antes de que el ala–pívot pudiera contestarle nada, Kuroko ya había bajado al campo de juego —y de pronto el as de Touou se encontró a sí mismo con Nigou en brazos. La sombra había conseguido dejarlo encima suyo sin que éste se diese cuenta siquiera.

Contempló al perro sobre su regazo con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras abajo, en la cancha, el entrenamiento empezaba y los miembros del equipo de baloncesto de Seirin comenzaban a trotar.

—… ¿Tú qué dices? —Preguntó en voz baja hacia el animal, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con gesto distraído.

Nigou emitió un ladrido por toda respuesta.

* * *

><p>— Kagami, yo…<p>

Hubo silencio por unos instantes, durante el cual Kagami permaneció todavía en la posición defensiva que había adoptado antes de que Aomine hablase —aunque había perdido por completo la concentración. El moreno sostenía el balón entre las manos, pero había abandonado su postura de ataque —al fin y al cabo, estaban jugando un uno contra uno, ¿no?– y, en su lugar, lo mantenía entre sus dedos con la vista clavada en el suelo y una expresión bastante curiosa en el rostro.

Era raro ver a Aomine así. En primer lugar, su tono de voz había perdido aquel tinte burlón y auto–satisfecho que solía tener. Además, era _muy_ infrecuente que Aomine no mirase al otro a la cara, desviando los ojos hacia el suelo bajo sus pies. Su gesto era difícil de describir: en parte parecía consternado, pero también daba la sensación de que estaba lidiando con pensamientos que le eran muy difícil de poner en palabras; y, si se lo observaba con atención, también había cierto matiz de resentimiento. Aquello descolocó por completo a Kagami, que hasta ese momento había estado en actitud de defender la canasta de los ataques del contrario a toda costa. Iban 21 — 19 a favor del peliazulado, y Kagami no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar así como así.

Contempló a Aomine con el entrecejo fruncido. Si aquella era una estúpida maniobra para desconcentrarlo y marcar otro tanto más, se lo haría pagar muy caro.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió con brusquedad, convencido de que de un momento a otro Aomine volvería a sonreírse con aquella sonrisita burlona de siempre y saldría a la velocidad de un rayo hacia la canasta rival, pasando a Kagami casi como si el pelirrojo no estuviese allí.

Pero eso no ocurrió. El peliazulado permaneció allí quieto, todavía con la vista hacia abajo —aunque ahora miraba el balón entre sus manos. Y, _Dios santo, ¿era imaginación de Kagami, o había un tinte oscuro por debajo de las mejillas del as de Touou? ¿Aomine Daiki, de entre todas las personas, se estaba ruborizando?_

—… ¿Aomine? ¿Qué ocurre? —Vale, sabía que no era buena idea bajar la guardia de aquella forma, pero si al moreno realmente le pasaba _algo_, sería mucho peor tratarlo como si fuese una mera treta para conseguir evadirlo.

Además, Aomine no necesitaba valerse de trucos sucios como ése para pasarlo. Kagami sabía que, si se lo proponía, el peliazulado podía evadirlo con éxito siempre que quisiese, haciendo uso sólo de su brillante técnica en el baloncesto.

No hubo respuesta por parte del moreno. Kagami, entre curioso y preocupado, se impacientó un poco. Al fin y al cabo, esperar no estaba entre sus dones.

— Aomine… —Insistió, abandonando por completo la posición defensiva; se irguió y, dejando caer los brazos a los costados, se adelantó un paso hasta el contrario.

Aomine no retrocedió. El jugador estrella de la Generación de los Milagros no era de los que retrocedían, no importaba qué le pusieran por delante.

— Yo… —Hubo una pausa, durante la cual el ala–pívot frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, como si estuviese lidiando con una idea muy compleja y quisiese expresarla de la manera correcta.–… No creo que seas tan malo en el baloncesto.

Sólo cuando acabó de decir aquella frase levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos azulados en los de Kagami.

El pelirrojo lo contempló con incredulidad antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Aomine lo miró con una mueca de irritación.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió el peliazulado, molesto, haciéndose oír apenas por encima de las estrepitosas risas del as de Seirin.

— ¡A–Ahomine…! ¿Ha–hablas… en serio…? —Le soltó Kagami entre carcajadas. Joder, ¿qué diablos?– ¿Qué demonios… ha sido eso…? ¡Ja ja ja…! ¿Acaso intentas… ser amable…? —Hablar le resultaba dificultoso, respirando entrecortadamente debido a las risas.

Algunas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse desde el borde de los ojos de Kagami. El pelirrojo se abrazaba la panza para no caerse a causa de la gracia; y es que ver a Aomine en una actitud semejante era tan extraño e infrecuente como ver a Midorima sonreír. Aomine soltó un bufido, desviando la mirada hacia un costado con contrariedad; pero, en lo profundo de su mente, tuvo que reconocer que el sonido de las risas de Kagami le gustaba, al igual que verlo sonreír tan contento (aunque se estuviese riendo de él).

Cuando el diez pudo serenarse un poco, se secó las lágrimas que se habían derramado por su rostro con los nudillos y miró al contrario, todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Yo tampoco creo que seas malo en el baloncesto, idiota. —Reconoció el pelirrojo luego de aquella catarata de carcajadas.– Y aunque siempre dijeses lo contrario, yo ya sabía que tú pensabas lo mismo sobre mí.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua, contrariado. Le daba la sensación de que Kagami no había captado el mensaje —pero, siendo honesto consigo mismo, era simplemente _lógico_ que no hubiese entendido a qué se refería Aomine en realidad. Al fin y al cabo, tanto él como Kagami eran un par de idiotas, y había que ser perspicaz como el infierno para captar la minúscula indirecta en las palabras del peliazulado.

— No… no es eso lo que quise decir. —Musitó el moreno después de unos instantes, volviendo a dirigir la vista hacia la pelota de baloncesto en sus manos.

Sintió cómo Kagami le clavaba la mirada; no necesitó mirarlo para darse cuenta de que su sonrisa se había desvanecido, y de que lo contemplaba con genuina confusión.

— ¿… A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Kagami despacio.

— Yo… —¡Joder! Había estado con un centenar de chicas. Era el grandioso Aomine Daiki, maestro del baloncesto a la edad de tan sólo dieciséis años. ¡¿Por qué demonios le resultaba tan difícil decir algo como aquello?!– Yo…

No podía.

Simplemente no podía.

Optó por limitarse a mirar al otro. Sus orbes azules se entrecerraron al clavarse en los rubíes de Kagami; allí, solos en aquella cancha pública y bajo la única luz del reflector blanco que iluminaba el pequeño campo de juego, notó que el contrario lo observaba primero confundido, y luego abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Le sostuvo la mirada. Si no podía decírselo en palabras, entonces debería entenderlo de aquella forma. Cuando se trataba de baloncesto, se entendían perfectamente: tenía esperanzas de que aquel entendimiento alcanzase el nivel de poder decirse las cosas tan sólo con una mirada.

Tenía fe en que fuese así.

Y pareció ser que tenía razón, porque luego de casi medio minuto mirándose el uno al otro, sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada, un relámpago silencioso pareció brillar en los orbes rojizos de Kagami —algo en su expresión indicó a Aomine que el as de Seirin efectivamente había _entendido_.

_Ya está_, pensó Aomine, sin saber ni siquiera entonces por qué había decidido hacer caso a Kuroko. _Ahora estoy jodido. Mierda, cómo pude ser tan imbécil como para…_

Pero hubo algo que interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Y fue que, de pronto, las mejillas de Kagami se oscurecieron hasta adquirir un tono que nada tenía que envidiarle al de su cabello. El ala–pívot de Seirin rompió el contacto visual, desviando los ojos hacia un lado y al otro en gesto nervioso.

— ¿…Kagami…? —Se atrevió a preguntar el peliazulado.

— Yo… —Ahora era él quien no conseguía expresarse con claridad. O, al menos, así fue por unos momentos, porque luego de permanecer unos segundos en silencio —lidiando con aquellas ideas tan extrañas y repentinas en el interior de su mente–, consiguió aclararse y transmitir lo que estaba pensando.– Yo… tampoco creo que seas tan malo en el baloncesto.

No había dicho nada, en realidad. Por lo menos, nada que un espectador ajeno hubiese podido tomar como algo más que una mera confesión de admiración. Pero Aomine había captado la indirecta en las palabras de Kagami —porque, de hecho, lo había expresado de la misma forma que él mismo hacía unos instantes atrás. Sintió cómo algo en el interior de su pecho se ensanchaba, hasta el punto de darle la sensación de que iba a estallar. Pero era una sensación hermosa —comparable a lo que había sentido al darse cuenta de que Kagami era un rival de su calibre.

De pronto, Aomine se sintió como el tipo más afortunado del mundo.

Hizo ademán de acercarse al contrario; pero se detuvo a medio camino, dubitativo. Kagami, que había desviado la vista del suelo, había vuelto a clavarle la mirada al notar que se aproximaba. Aomine lo evaluó por unos instantes.

— ¿…Puedo…? —No consiguió completar el interrogante, pero estaba seguro de que Kagami lo entendería de todas formas.

El pelirrojo volvió a desviar la vista, enrojeciendo todavía más —joder, Aomine no sabía cómo era posible, pero por algún motivo se veía… _incluso mejor_, de aquella manera.

—… No preguntes y sólo hazlo. —Farfulló el ala–pívot rápidamente, sin mirar al contrario. Aomine no se hizo esperar; acortó la distancia entre ellos dos y, dejando caer el balón al suelo, rodeó la mejilla del contrario con la palma de una de sus manos y juntó sus rostros hasta que sus labios se hallaron presionados unos contra otros, juntos.

Lo cierto es que el beso fue breve —pero el as de Touou había estado soñando durante tanto tiempo con aquel momento, que sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado y los segundos se hubiesen convertido en años. Los labios de Taiga eran cálidos y sorprendentemente suaves —teniendo en cuenta su personalidad tosca e irascible, era algo de lo que asombrarse–; al encontrarse en el aire, sus bocas se movieron una contra la otra en movimientos lánguidos y pausados, sin el apuro ni la actitud explosiva que ambos solían demostrar al jugar al baloncesto.

Era un lado de ellos mismos que revelaban ante el otro por primera vez —un poco más gentil y sosegado que la forma en la que solían actuar.

Cuando se separaron, Aomine se sorprendió al ver que los ojos del contrario le devolvían la mirada. El moreno le sonrió levemente, y Kagami enseguida dio un salto atrás y lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

— ¡E–espero que esto no sea ninguna estúpida broma, porque te juro que me las pagarás, _Ahomine_! —Estalló el pelirrojo a los gritos, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color escarlata casi exactamente igual al de su cabello.– Sólo espera, ¡te prometo que–…!

— Kagami. —Lo cortó Aomine, acentuando su sonrisa ante semejante reacción por parte del contrario.– Deja de ser tan _tsundere_. Nada de esto es una broma. —Le aseguró con voz calma.

El ataque de furia del ala–pívot de Seirin cesó; el muchacho se quedó quieto y, lentamente, bajó el brazo con el que todavía señalaba a Aomine, como si de pronto se hubiese quedado sin saber qué decir.

— Yo… vale. —Accedió al final, aliviando su gesto y volviendo a mirar el suelo.

Aomine soltó una risita.

— ¿Por qué pensarías que se trata de una broma? —Inquirió con tono divertido.– A veces de verdad eres tonto, _Baaaaakagami._

Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiese explotar con una respuesta agresiva, Aomine cubrió la distancia entre ellos de un único paso y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de éste, silenciando lo que fuera que el pelirrojo estuviese a punto de decir.

Y Kagami no opuso resistencia en absoluto, respondiendo al beso casi de inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong>No abandoné mis otras publicaciones. Es sólo que me gusta sentarme a escribir con tiempo, pensando bien lo que voy a poner –y, lamentablemente, <strong>_**tiempo**_** es algo que los últimos días no he tenido. Salgo con estos one-shots porque son mi forma de calmar mis ansias de escribir, de contribuir un poco al maravilloso mundo de las ships, y… bueno, porque son más fáciles de redactar que un capítulo de cualquiera de mis otras publicaciones :'D (Lo siento. Juro que en cuanto terminen los exámenes –al menos los importantes- continuaré actualizando todo el resto. Ténganme paciencia ;^;)**

**¿Qué les pareció? **_**Siempre**_** quise escribir un relato en el que fuese **_**Aomine**_** el primero en… bueno, demostrar sentimientos –y no una mera atracción física ¬¬- por el otro; y **_**siempre**_** me pareció que el momento después del segundo partido de Touou vs Seirin era la circunstancia ideal. Así que salió esto :'D Quedó más… **_**fluff**_** de lo que esperaba, pero estoy contenta porque me gustó poder redactar al **_**Ahomine**_** de esta forma. Es algo que uno no acostumbra a ver y que se necesita en este mundo xD**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews, que me alimentan el kokoro ;w; Saludos~**


End file.
